The repositioning and proper alignment of bone fragments is essential to effective bone fracture treatment and restoring proper bone length, axis and rotation. If fragments of the bone are misaligned force distribution across the bone is compromised, increasing of the likelihood of further injury due to excessive wear of joint surfaces, etc. resulting from the sub-optimal load distribution. Improper alignment of the bone may also have a significant impact on motion patterns of the bone and leave the bone more susceptible to further fracture.